Twilight Can Always Change
by ButterMan
Summary: When Alice arrives to Forks with her family she finds another supernatural family as well, but what if she falls deeply in love with one of them. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the great or maybe not Twilight and it's wonderful characters *cough* NOT Edward and Jacob! *cough*. BUT I do own my own characters if you reach the end of the story i'll tell you who is mine AND Amara belongs to the awesome Hollowgo! So that means if you like Amara in this story or others then tell Hollowgo! Not me!**

**Anyway, I'd like to apologise for ditching my first story but I couldn't really finish it because of my error save on my old laptop but this time I'll try my BEST to make this story the best I can.**

**Enjoy the story and reviews are welcome, even if some are nasty... :/**

**Bella's P.O.V**

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer? Oh baby can't you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretences How long before you let me go?_

_Ooooooh... You set my soul alight. Oooooooh... You set my soul alight._

_Glacier's melting in the dead of the night. And the superstars sucked into the super 's melting in the dead of the night. And the superstars sucked into the super massive._

_... I thought i was a fool for no-one. Oh baby I'm a fool for you... You're the queen of the superficial. And how long before you tell the truth?_

_Ooooooooh... You set my soul alight. Ooooooooh... You set my soul alight..._

_Glacier's melting in the dead of the night. And the superstars sucked into the super 's melting in the dead of the night. And the superstars sucked into the super mas-_

'' Hey what you doing in there?!'' Some feminine voice came to my ears through the door. I sighed and unplugged my IPod from the d.o.c station. Why'd she have to come when the main part was coming in? I practically don't have any privacy in this house with these siblings!

'' Jane! What do you want? You're interrupting my music time!'' I shouted, no-one messes with my peace time. By far the most times anyone went to annoy me during my music time is Jane with twenty three times? If I'm correct. To be honest I guess me and Jane were pretty close, even if she was a pain in the neck most of the time. She considers to be the joker and the fun of this family, I don't blame her shes always on her happy- no- soppy side. Well she was a little different from me, we was adopted after all, not to mention her beautiful blonde hair. To give information on her well, she was around 5'5 the last time I checked of course she wouldn't of grown because of what she is but, she had the famous golden eyes, the evil smile, the beauty of a Goddess and the gift she had was painful! I was a little afraid of her when she first joined our family, but over the years I learned that shes harmless and just wants a family to love and care for her and she would return that without a doubt.

'' Nothing, really but I never thought you would listen to Muse...'' She trailed. I knew by her voice what she meant, was that I wasn't into their songs... up until now!

'' Just come in, but DON'T hug me, I know how much you like hugging me. And you're getting a little bit over board.'' I snorted. Every sibling I have in this house, which is mostly girls, like to hug me or peck me with a kiss either on the lips or the cheeks. They have an addiction with it, at least I think so.

As she opened the door with a bang, she ran at me with full speed and pinned me onto the floor by my wrist.'' Not in a million years, dear Bella!'' With that she forced a peck on the lips, a little too long for comfort, before letting me go. '' You know how I like my hugs and kisses from my favorite sister! And is that a way to greet someone that has just come back from Italy for over four months?!'' She shouted, still waiting for my answer but I just glared. '' No? Then give me my welcome home hug I haven't had a hug from you in ages!''

I sighed again, only this time with a feeling of guilt. Since I forgot she was away for four months I guess it's only fair if she gets a hug, no harm done right? '' Alright, come here and sorry I forgot you was away for that long.'' I walked over to her cautiously. I always thought that if I let her hug me she would do a over kill on me, mind you it has happened before more than once. And guess what! I was right as soon as I took exactly three steps from where I was standing, I was bear hugged by Jane.

'' Glad to know sis, anyways I was hoping you would like to go shopping for clothes today? Since we are going to that hell hole tomorrow.'' She asked. That reminds me. Me and my family would go to high school for the first time here in Forks. GREAT! We're gonna be new kids again that makes us the talk of the school, screw that the hot topic for the whole of fucking Forks. I thought for a moment and nodded, I needed some new clothes anyway so why not? Shopping wasn't really my happy thing to do but it's fun in way to get to hang out with my family outside the house.

She let go of me before jumping up and down several times.'' Great! I'll pick the clothes for you and Shane you two are gonna be the best twins in town! You won't regret it'' Jane beamed more until she was calm again.

'' Really? I mean I know me and Shane are twins but do we need matching clothes? I mean what if we was mistaken for a couple? You can not believe how many couples dress in matching outfits!'' I bounced back trying to get this matching thing out of the question. Of course no-one can ever beat Jane in an argument other than Aro and Maria. Considering that Aro was the alpha male and Maria as the alpha female helps. They are the Mum and Dad of the family.

'' Don't worry Bella! I'll pick the best outfit for you two and if anyone mistakes that you two are related and not a couple then I'll happily beat the shit out of them, okay?'' She returned, more graceful than earlier. Since I have no chance of winning this I gave up.

So, later on that evening we went shopping with my twin brother who was somehow the most amazing werewolf on earth to be living. Considering I wasn't human myself, it's not too surprising. My brother is called Shane, he's currently seventeen, same as me. And has the blonde hair I'll never have, silver eyes, 6'1 in height quite high for our age, the smile of a caring brother and massive muscles too big for his age. His wolf form is very beautiful. When he is a wolf, his height was almost three or maybe more meters high to his head, white fur, silver in moon light, his natural blue eyes and a muscular body frame. He was the perfect built wolf living on this planet.

**Alice's P.O.V**

Well today was a great day! Not.

I had the most boring car journey ever! First, I had to share a car ride with the one and only goof ball Emmett, who would want to be stuck with a perverted, stupid ass, o' so whinny comments and the 'hey are we there yet' guy. I hate when I have to be on Emmett duty, so not fair!

Earlier on in the year we decided to move to a more compact town so we can relax a bit without being bombarded with 'fans'. What I mean is that if we move somewhere big( which has a lot of sex craved teenagers) then we get friend requests, flirtation AND dates( that we reject of course).

Well I can't blame them to be so attracted to our natural beauty but that is not a good enough reason to be in love! Love is a opportunity to have a life partner and love them and care for them the same will go for the other. Not 'judge a book by it's cover' kinda thing.

One thing that I do like is that I get a room to myself, I always had to share with Amara or Rosalie it's not the best thing since they like to tease me all the time. What I mean by tease, is they pretend to be my girlfriend in school because I always get hit on by boys or girls. They hate it when that happens so, they want to help me out by fake dating me, the farthest me and Rosalie went to with our fake relationship was pecks on lips nothing more. But for Amara and I it's a WHOLE new level, we went to hugging, to pecking on the cheeks, to pecking on the lips, to a kiss, to a longer kiss, to a fucking make-out session. It's not like I hated it but I guess it's time to take a break from over sister relationships... for now...

Esme only let this happens because she hates guys who only flirt with girls who are beautiful. She thinks it's very stupid, I don't blame her.

For now I was unpacking in my room, the room was on the third floor, last door down the path. One by one, I placed my pictures that I drew and photos of my family up on the wall. Then i had to set up a bed, it's really annoying having one, even when we don't sleep we had to keep our appearance up. That's how we roll.

Later on we had this really weird family meeting on me, it was about me getting a mate, and if I was going to find him/ her this year or the following in Forks. I didn't have a full tab on my future with my mate but, the evening I spent looking for the one and only.

**Bella's P.O.V**

THE NEXT DAY...

Today is the worst day ever!

Today we have to go to school that means the gossip queens will be able to have a topic that will last for months. Great just what we need, the first is always the worst that's what they say.

'' What's the matter Bella?'' Maria asked, holding my shoulders in a motherly way. To be honest she was the best mother anyone could ask for. She had all the kindness, honesty and trust a mother would, that Maria had.

'' Uh, what? Oh yeah I'm okay, why?'' I blurted. Okay maybe that was the wrong move to make since Maria can get duper worried about her children and protective. But there is always the sibling that cares a little too much for another, for me Kate. Kate was a very caring and kind sister, in fact she went all the trouble splitting up with her old family to join us. She said that family had no happiness and love not like this one. I was considered to be the center of the family, they said I was the one holding this family together. They said that if i wasn't here with them they would of argued over nothing and no love would be found. But anyway Kate is the older sister of the family, she was around 5'10, just smaller than me, had the golden eyes, the beauty and the vegetarian diet we all have except for Shane he wasn't considered a 'vegetable' eater. There was a total of ten in our family,me, Kate, Jane, Shane, Aro, Maria, Jason, Jackson, Melody and Vicki. To give description about the remanding four of my lovely family, Jason was related to Jackson by blood, they look the same alright. He had dark brown hair parted to the right, straight and smooth, the golden eyes and he was roughly 6'3 in height. His brother Jackson was the same in everything except the hair, he had wavy messy and parted to the right as well. Melody was the youngest, and also Jason's mate. She was the brains of the group, always correcting us when we was wrong. Then there was Vicki, the bitch and beauty, out of all of us she was the fashion queen. Apparently we had to address her as queen shopper in Seattle. But we decided not to, instead she earned blonde bitch.

We was already in our two cars heading towards the shit hole, school is a pain in the neck especially when we graduated ten times already. After turning corners and traffic we finally saw the sign that says ' Forks High school ', with graffiti all over it. I can already tell it's a school where they rank people from shithead dorks to fuckhead beauty. God I hate when people judge.

Great start already bitches everywhere drooling over the guys and guys having a major boner over us girls.

'' Not that bad, I can get use to this fame.'' Jason remarked closing the car door behind him then pulling Melody into a position to make the girls jealous of my smart sister. I scoffed, no way can this be fame I say it's a attraction and a waste of sight.

'' Yeah right, these assholes are only staring at our boobs and your shity muscles!'' Vicki shouted to fast for humans to hear.

'' I really hope that I don't have anyone hitting on me again...'' Shane shivered. I don't disagree with him, if I don't pair up with Jane or Kate this year I'll have some big problems.

'' You can always count on us Shane, so who would you like to pair up with me or Kate?'' Jane asked. Wow she was one step a head of me, I'm impressed. Normally I'll go ' Hey can I pretend to be your girlfriend this year?'. We do this because me and Shane are twins and we don't really want to date each other, so our sisters Jane and Kate step in to be our girlfriends. Although Jane and Kate are mates they care about us too much to let a brother and sister date, that's why I am so grateful that I have them in my life.

'' I'll go with you this time.'' Shane replied. Shane really liked Jane before Kate started dating her but then as time past he grew out of it. My small blonde sister walked up to him and hugged him causing more girls to huff in disappointment, though I don't know which of my siblings they huffed at.

'' Guess we're gonna be a couple again Bells!'' Kate exclaimed pulling me by the hips for a kiss. I knew this was going to happen, as you might of guessed by now me and Kate had very close feelings for each other before Aro found us.

I smiled against her lips hugging her back. '' Me too Kate, anyway who is gonna get the schedules this time I'm not?'' I questioned half glancing at Jason. He always gets away with it, so might as well be him I'm sure the woman or man behind the desk will love him.

'' Fine I'll get it, but if a man hits on me then you gotta pay up.'' Jason answered to my eyes, he was the gambler of all of us. Always getting us into unnecessary bets. Ten minutes later he returned with a frown. '' Fucking shithead was looking at me funny, and here are your fucking schedules!'' He shouted. We only laughed and took it from him, I looked at it and I had English and Maths with Kate, History and religiose education with Jane, Science with Shane, Physical education with Vicki, Melody and Jason and Art and craft's work with Jackson. The rest was all on my own. First up, Maths, fantastic the lesson which I loathed.

But one thing that interested me was six extremely good looking students walking towards the main building, also the beauty told me they weren't human...no there are good looking people in Forks maybe I'm wrong. There were three guys and three girls. Two of the girls caught my attention, one was with golden eyes and spiky black hair pointed in all directions and the other, which Kate was staring at with shock, was a tall and attractive teen with fire red hair and black thirsty eyes... wait a minute! I looked at Kate who was already looking at me with understanding. '' Kate that's-''

'' Yeah I know, but what is she doing here? Damn it!'' Kate interrupted. Our siblings were staring at us in confusion, which made me chuckle. Kate shook her head then held me by the waist next to her side.'' That was my old girlfriend...''

Everyone was staring at her blanked. Jane was the one who acted normal, but why? Why was she so calm about Kate's old girlfriend coming into town and not having any interest in her? '' Don't worry about me Bella, I've already talked with Kate about our past relationships.'' She explained, that's why huh?

**Alice's P.O.V **

It was about ten hours of playing violent video games with Emmett and the rest of my siblings later, that we talked a little more of which sibling ( Rosalie or Amara ) I would date. I decided to take Amara this time again because I figured that Emmett was getting lonely without his mate.

'' Don't worry you're going to be just fine!'' Esme said, pulling me into her motherly hug. '' And you got Amara no boy will ever flirt with you again.'' I laughed at my mother's statement, normally Amara in our relationship would be the one who was getting flirts and whistles.

'' Esme I'm fine, and Amara needs my protection more than I need hers.'' I snorted, Amara scoffed.'' Anyway mom I need to get going, it's my turn to drive today.''

Esme pulled back smiling as always.'' Of course dear, and you be nice to her this year!'' She pointed at my tall sister, only to be ignored. I said my goodbyes to my father and mother and set off with my siblings to hell hole. After a ten minute drive we arrived at school just before the bell rang. Just after I closed my door and held Amara's hand, I caught a glimpse of a Goddess looking being near a car. She was absolutely gorgeous, with her slender body, her silver eyes, her girlfriend hugging her... WAIT! She was already taken damn it I really thought I had someone this year...

'' Hey you okay sis?'' My _partner_ asked. I snapped out of my view of this beauty to face Amara and nodded. She saw where I was looking so she followed it and then turned her face from smirking to shock...

'' Hey, are _you_ okay?'' I asked back.

'' I can't believe it..'' She trailed, myself still confused.'' How can she be here? And why is Bella with her? I thought she was in Italy and her new family, and who are those people?'' She asked herself numerously. Although that group really looked like they were humans I have a feeling they aren't...

**End of chapter!**

**So guys, how ya like that? Anyway I know some of you guys are confused of who the couples are so:**

**Alice and Bella**

**Edward and Jasper**

**Rosalie and Emmett**

**Carlisle and Esme **

**Kate and Jane **

**Jason and Melody**

**Jackson and Vicki**

**Aro and Maria **

**And the singles forever are: **

**Shane **

**Amara**

**The second chapter is on the way but I need to remind you that I can't update everyday because I have school.**

**I just watched Breaking Dawn part two so I can carry on a similar story line and also add a story of my Bellice onto the end of this one. I hope to make this story the longest one I'll ever do so yeah, and spoiler alert for B.D part 2 Alice saves the day!**

**Le goodbye! :) .**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the great or maybe not Twilight and it's wonderful characters *cough* NOT Edward and Jacob! *cough*. AND Amara belongs to the awesome Hollowgo! So that means if you like Amara in this story or others then tell Hollowgo! Not me!**

**Anyway, I'd like to apologise for ditching my first story but I couldn't really finish it because of my error save on my old laptop but this time I'll try my BEST to make this story the best I can.**

**Enjoy the story and reviews are welcome, even if some are nasty... :/.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Kate was extremely still looking at the tall girl across the parking lot.'' Kate...'' I whispered.'' Let it go, she's probably confused maybe she doesn't remember us, come on let's go, the others are waiting.'' She only looked at me but as she did I could feel the electric current through her hands passing into my body, I winced. '' Kate please before you lose control.'' I said hoping I would get my Kate back to normal. Still no luck, well here goes plan B. Still in pain from her shocks, I gently put my hands behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Soon as that happened she deepened it, unusually though. She wouldn't of don't that in front of Jane. What's wrong with her? I pulled back quite surprised at what just occurred.

'' Sorry...'' She said.'' I need to hunt _and _talk...please'' She added. I looked at Jane who was surprisingly not concerned about Kate at all, which also warned me that this is serious matter. Damn I never knew Kate could kiss like that... NO! no-no-no-no! Not now Kate needs me.

'' I don't know what that was all about but your kiss was hot! Oh yeah you pretty much got the whole parking lot lookin' at ya. Anyway, come on Vick let's go.'' Jackson blurted, we all looked at him with a death glare but instead got an ' What?' look in reply.

'' Hey Shane, why don't we go to English huh? I'm sure we'll get a butt load of attention and gossip there!'' Jane shouted. Why is she so calm about this? Why isn't she all over Kate worried? Why is she flirting so much with Shane? It made no sense at all.

A few minutes later we walked hand in hand towards the forest leading into the mountains. All the way there Kate was looking at the ground in thought, I even thought she said' Screw Jane I don't need her'. Wow, sexy kitty not happy today. '' Kate! Can you explain what happened there with you and ... _her_?'' I asked too forcefully than planed. She let go of my hand and lifting me up in a princess style carry. '' Ka-'' I started, but I was shushed by her finger on my mouth.

'' I'll explain later right now I need to find an appropriate place for us.'' She said, no matter how collective she was, I'm pretty sure she was raging inside. I gave up questioning and relaxed against her hold and nodded, a few moments later, she was sprinting in a direction I never explored. Although we lived here quite a long time I never got to explore much, when I'm hunting I hunt with my nose and ears. I _never_ hunt with my eyes, If I do I lose control. After what felt like hours, she stopped at a clearing with roses everywhere with super green grass surrounding them. I stepped out of her tight hold and wondered in the meadows until I reached the middle, she followed me then sat down pulling me into her stone cold arms. '' Sorry, I lost control back there.'' She reached up to cup my cheeks and stroked them carefully, trying her best not to hurt me in the process. '' I haven't seen her in a while, so I didn't know how to react. And Jane already knows about this, so don't worry about her.''

I breathed heavily and placed my head under her chin, positioning myself to a more comfortable placement under arms.'' Tell me, why is Jane not concerned about you at all? Why is she only flirting with my brother? Why is she on her happy-go-lucky side when there was such an important moment huh?'' I asked, all the question was in my mind was now out. Kate was eyeing my cautiously before answering my many questions.

She sighed and closed her eyes taking deep breaths in and out. '' I guess it's about time I tell you the truth. Between me and Jane... We never was mated, I never had feelings for her and I never had a moment with her either.''

'' Wait, so you never was a girlfriend to Jane? Then why go all the trouble I mean you shouldn't lie about your feelings Kate!'' I exclaimed. Why did she lie to me about being Jane's girlfriend?

'' Calm down Bella, I have a reason. When I first met you I only had eyes for you no-one else, and I'm pretty sure that you had some for me too. Guess I was wrong because when Jane came in to our family you went to the extreme to set us up on a date. I don't know why but me and Jane decided to play a long for a while, but then you had so much confidence in our relationship you set us up on more. That's when me and her had to pretend from then on, that we were a couple. _And_ for the sex noise, whenever we had it, it was fake we normally just make noises to please you.'' She explained in more detail than I asked for, but I am seriously MAD with her right now!

'' You lied to me!'' I shouted, leaving her arms.'' Why?! Why would you do that? Why didn't you just tell me and I could of stopped!''

'' I couldn't Bella, that would of just hurt your feelings and we didn't want that. AND you are our leader of our family so we have to obey your orders.'' Kate blurted, I am too furious that my trusted blonde sister would do that to me.

'' Kate I don't control you, I don't own your life. Neither do I give a fucking damn that I'm your leader, because your feelings matter to me okay?'' I started.'' And I don't give you bloody orders!''I am seriously gonna get Jane for this.'' It doesn't matter anymore there are more subjects to talk about and one of them is Amara. Do you know why she's here?'' I inquired. She was a little confused why I dropped the matter, but she shook her head as a meaning she didn't.''Okay... I forgive you okay but don't lie about your feelings about someone, I don't want to ruin your love life.''

'' Really? Umm I was expecting this kind of matter would be more... Never mind,love you sis.'' Her voice was full of love but only smiled and gestured for a hug, which I gladly accepted. A few moments later she said sorry about ten thousand times before I shushed her and said we should get back to school.

I glanced at my watch and saw the large hand pointing at the twelve, so I'm guessing it's lunch time.'' Come on we need to go, it's lunch.'' I urged her. She nodded in agreement and lifted me up and sprinted twice as fast as we came, towards the ugly ass building. Now the building outside was nice, big and sturdy. But when you go inside I assume that it'll take a fucking wedding artist to decorate and make this inner hell-hole look presentable. Does anyone want a statement? Yes? Then guess what, I was right. Once Kate put down from her super tight grip, we headed towards, what look like a office. Inside was a whole room full of 'beautiful' flowers, to me this place look like a garden center with plants that seem to be everywhere. The floor was covered in a sloppy green carpet with lined patterns, the walls was even worse with the super dark orange color plus the paint job was awful.

''Bella you in there?'' Asked my blonde sister. Waving her hand in front of my face to make sure I wasn't staring at nothing.'' As you said it's lunch time.'' She continued. I smiled sheepishly and walked to the desk with a nerdy looking man behind it. She started walking over to him but quickened the pace after sensing there is going to be major flirting.'' Hello there I'm Kate Volturi and this is my sister, Bella Volturi, we came to get our schedules. Do you have them?'' The greeting was more forced than ever. Well at least Kate is getting the flirts. While trying to fight the urged to laugh I took slow steps towards the over reacting guy.

''Uhhhh...'' He stumbled. Wow he's the best so far, I mean the past the would just stare at us about ten minutes and ask us out on dates then get sacked for doing it.'' Your siblings a-already have your s-schedules, miss'' He replied. Okay so now I award him for not asking the dreaded question, oh so I thought.'' Would anyone of you ladies would like to go on a date?'' He asked. Oh God.

''No thankyou'' Kate returned. She grabbed my hand and baled out on the guy.'' Well that was the eleventh one, not to mention he asked both of us. I really hope that guy wasn't asking for a threesome, that is just awful.

'' Well at least he said something before asking us, plus he lasted longer than the others.'' I stated. I smelt something really sweet down the second hallway leading to the Cafeteria and it smelt like strawberries. Huh guess I'm going crazy.'' Let's go we only have like ten minutes left of lunch.'' I said glancing at my watch. Still holding my hand she opened the doors to the room full of stinking food. We looked around the room for our siblings and glaring at anyone who was staring at our asses.'' They're over there Kate.'' Nudging her a little. As we skipped over there hand in hand I caught a whiff of that delicious smell.''Hey guys.'' I greeted.''Does anyone smell strawberries around here?'' Looking at my confused family my answer was, indeed, no. Looks like my nose needs a check up.

''So did you have fun out there?'' Asked my twin.'' And don't ask why I have a slap across my face.'' He added. I looked at his face and indeed there was a hand mark on his cheek.

''What happened?'' I sighed, knowing him, he was probably slapped by a girl who was turned down by him.

''Jane'' He answered pointing at the little monster.''She slapped me because I didn't give her a hug, now the whole student body is hitting on me.'' Wow he was getting some physical from the smallest of the family. Well the only thing I can do is wish him luck.

''You find out who they are yet?'' Kate asked.'' Those vampires from earlier.'' She added but so low so humans don't hear. I almost forgot about the vampires from then, but I wonder if they were here just to get a meal.'' And how long before the bell rings?''

''In forty-five minutes.'' Jackson replied.

''Oh Kate, look over there your question is here.'' Vicki said. Her voice was harsh but I can see the meaning in them. I looked over where Vicki pointed out and stared. Oh, is this gonna be a staring game? Then bring it on.

**Alice's P.O.V**

Great, we got the no-go-no-move Amara now, she is the worst vampire in history to stand still and stare at another supernatural being.

''Is she okay?'' My goofball brother asked, stopping his tracks to look at his very stunned sister.''I think she's on drugs, maybe cocaine?''

We all stared at our brother's statement, that way he'd get the message that this is no time to joke.''No Emmett, even if she is on drugs I doubt she would be like this anyway.'' Edward kindly said back. I always liked Edward and Jasper, they were like the older brothers, constantly looking out for us. Plus they can be real handy when we go shopping it's like God presented us with two big bag carriers.

''Let's go inside shall we? Don't want too much attention.'' Jasper spoke up. Not to mention he's the quiet one of the lot, but when it comes to discussions and plans, he's the man to go to. I actually met Jasper a long the way to the Cullens, I saw him wondering around by himself in a desert. I'm not a lady who would let a man suffer, or vampire for the matter, so I came to a conclusion to bring a long to join our new found family. It's kinda funny when they thought we were a couple but that came to an end when the love birds saw each other. I thought it was cute how Jasper came out to Edward first, to be honest they're both gentleman's so I guess they were they type to fight over who would pay for the food or who would open the door. Back to reality, we sort of dragged Amara all the way to the cafeteria and sat her down on a chair.

Moments later of dragging her, we finally made her say something but all I heard was,'Kate why are you here? Why is Bella here and Shane too.'

And that's about it. I really want to know why she's saying those three names all over again and again. Are they important to her? Obviously Edward heard my thoughts, so he spoke my thoughts to everyone.

'' Alice wants to know why are _Kate, Bella _and_ Shane, _so important to our dear sister here.'' He said. Thanks Edward! I could of done it myself. That thought made him chuckle, but I quickly silenced him with a glare.

'' Can we go outside to do this? I feel uncomfortable sitting here and talking with all these people staring at our faces.'' This time Rosalie moaned. Yes I do have to agree on that one though. With all these people I doubt we can have any privacy like this. We agreed and all at the same time and walked in human speed outside to the parking lot. '' So are you going to answer the question then?''

'' I... Should probably tell you my past life with another coven then, if you want me to answer your questions.'' Amara answered. We all said yes so she carried on.'' Well about hundred and sixty years ago, I found myself wondering in the Alaskan forest. And when I was off guard a nomadic vampire attacked me, I was in so much pain because he had bitten me at least seventeen times before he ran away. Right there I was lying in pain in the middle of nowhere, but a coven of vegetarians found me and let me stay with them. They were called the Denali coven. They were the most nicest people I've ever met before you guys, also you can say they were my adoptive family. I loved them so much.'' Amara stopped to look at our reactions but all of us seemed surprised when she mentioned the Denali coven. Edward looked like he was about to burst in laughter. I'm guessing it's people's thoughts around us. Most likely to be about us.

'' Right you said _Denali_ right?'' Emmett repeated. ''Who are the members of the family?'' He asked. Wow seriously, now all of a sudden Emmett is using the big brother voice and attitude.

'' Yeah I did. And the members are Tanya the coven leader. Kate, Bella and Shane when I was still there. Irina the youngest of the three sisters, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett.'' She replied.'' I think that you know about this coven, don't you?'' She added, We nodded.''But how?''

Jasper was the one to answer.'' Well Carlisle had met them before a long time ago and we know them as our extended family. We know them pretty well.'' He smiled at her reaction.'' Now that you've said that unnecessary story why don't you tell us why you were so shocked at seeing Bella, Kate and Shane?'' He inquired.

'' How do you know about uh... Bella and Shane? They left with Kate like hundreds of years ago.'' She mumbled.

'' We know them because Carlisle had told us about the two when he first met the siblings.'' I said. I remember the description well enough.

_'' Let me tell you a pair of young siblings I met while I was with the Denali's last sixty years. They were amazing the were so interesting. They're names were Bella and Shane. Bella is they older one, she was a young inhuman specie the kind I can not tell you. But she was tall about 6' and long brunette hair. She was as pale and beautiful as a vampire maybe even more beautiful. The silver eyes that represented what they were. Shane was a second younger. He had long blonde hair always tied up in a ponytail and has a fringe to the right. He was as tall as me by the age of sixteen. A muscular body. And the handsome looks. Any girl would be lucky to have him but he is lonely forever now. His mate died. Now he wants revenge on the vampire who killed her. Since a person's mate died, he or she cannot love another but their lost love.''_

Edward snickered.

'' We better go in and get that crap from the line.'' Rosalie commented. So two bye two, we walked in. First was Rosalie and Emmett, then Edward and Jasper and last but not least was me and Amara. When I looked into one of the windows I saw that beautiful brunette that Carlisle has once described. She was over the top with the looks, she put Rose's beauty to shame. But to see her holding hands with the one of the blondes is a disappointment... wait why am I feeling this way!

Ed picked a large table at the other end of the hall, where people would most likely not sit. Besides me and my thirsty sister, they went ahead and sat down. We always have one person with food so we can keep us human looking. On the way there I locked onto a gaze with Bella, her eyes were indeed silver. But what I saw in them was interesting, there was confusion, Interest, happiness and... Love?

We finally reached the huge lunch line a'waiting for their crap and paying for it. It was about two minutes later that a boy named Mike came up to us and flirted. Oh boy here we go again.

'' Hi there my names Mike, nice to meet you.'' He greeted, looking proud of what a introduction he made. Holding out a hand he talked once more.'' I was wondering are you two actually dating?'' So he wanted to know huh? Why not tell him the truth and see how that goes.

I took his hands and answered. He seemed surprised at my temperature at first nut he didn't complain.'' No, we're not. We are just very close sisters.'' Somehow he grinned even further.

'' Then if you're not dating will you go out with me?'' He asked, currently failing at using the puppy eyes. Nope not working.

'' Sorry can't do that.'' My tall sister replied. He looked like he was turned down the first time in his short life, probably is. She smirked and pulled me up against her and pulled us into a kiss, a very long one... After about a few minutes of making out she pulled away and spoke once more.'' I don't think we're going to be dating anyone right now.''

The popular boy has just witnessed the girl on girl make out session. He slowly walked away and I swear he had a thing poking out of his crouch.

'' Amara that wasn't nice.'' I mumbled. True it was just another one of her kisses but to kiss in the lunch line? Can't she have any decent morals?

''Okay stringy stuff today'' She pointed at the spaghetti before her and grabbed a plate. After lots of whispers and stares we finally reached the large table who sat the remaining members of my family.

For thirty minutes straight, I was looking at the girl who had the most beautiful face I have even seen. I have a tingly feeling I'm going to like her.

**So... Whacha' think?**

**I worked a lot on this chapter for some reason, I don't know why.**

**So a comment said that Kate and Amara should be together, and I thought It was great idea so they will come together eventually but for now Kate only has eyes for the one and only Bella.**

**I also want to tell you that Bella and Shane are older than the Volturi for a reason, you'll find out why later on.**

**Pm me if you have a story line for this ''Twilight'' remake, that I can follow somehow.**

**Remember please comment tell me what you think of this Chapter and how the next chapter should be.**

**P.s if you want to use Shane, Jason, Jackson, Vicki or Melody then please ask for permission and I'll give you the detailed description of them.**

**Thank you and le Goodbye.**

**Butter! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys hello again. I was really wondering about how you guys would like to see a fan fiction about Edward and jasper? So comment below if you want to see it in the future.**

**And welcome back to another chapter of this really weird fic. **

**Of course**** the famous Hollowgo owns the great and lovely Amara but I do own the following: Shane, Jackson, Jason, Viki and Melody. Again if you want to use any of these characters then pm me and I'll give you info on the character you chose.**

**I do not own Twilight, SM does. And here it goes...**

**Edward P.O.V**

All this time, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, has been her huh?

_She looks so perfect... so perfect. _And there it is the thought was repeated so many times in my pixie sister's head. Gee I wonder what _she _is thinking... Nothing, there's nothing in her mind. What could of caused that? Is there a wolf near by? No I an still hear everyone's thoughts so well, except from her's and her brother's.

'' Alice quiet down for a sec.'' I said in a voice so low I was wondering if she could hear or not. Jasper shot me a calm wave which I was thankful for because I was so annoyed that I couldn't here the two's thoughts. Yes I like to keep some thoughts in my head because I want my family protected, sue me. But you can't blame a older brother being one, especially if there is some vampires around.

'' Honey are you okay?'' Jazz, he was my life. He had always been there for me and had fought off any danger who had tried to reach me, he was my knight in shining amour.

'' I'm fine Jazz it's just those ones in the middle, I have a feeling It's not bad nor good... It's very confusing.'' I explained. He nodded understandably.

For the rest of the lunch I spent my time listening into the other six people who I had been ignoring. I found out there names though. Bella and Shane are the ones who I can't read on, Jason and Jackson are the twins, Viki, Jane and ...Kate.. The blonde ones. Then there's the quiet one, Melody.

**Bella P.O.V **

_Shane I think some one is listening in on our thoughts. _I sent the thought to my brother who had nodded in agreement.

_Yeah it's very painful. But I think it's that one with the bronze hair._Then he glanced at one he was talking about.

The thing is, why was he even trying to? There's no point in doing it if he failed the first time, but instead he's trying over and over again. It hurts so bad having a knife stab through your brain repeatedly. I not going to like him. Kate felt the tension and held my hand without shocking me. I smiled in gratitude.

'' Dude shall we play football or soccer?'' Jason wanted so bad to break the awkward silence.

'' I think football. What about you Shane joining us in some tackling?'' Jackson asked.

Shane shrugged, he never was one for sports but he certainly looks like one. He was the one always reading books about the past and makes fun of it because the facts were so wrong. I had to admit some facts in those books were quite funny. Lunch was _very_ short, partly because I wanted more time away from vampires and to find out that strawberry scent belonged to.

'' Hey bells you coming?'' Shane poked my ribs for attention.

'' Yeah.'' Was my answer. We walked silently to science until we reached the door... My breath hitched we both nodded, guess there's vampire keeping us company this year. Walked in pausing in front of the desk to ask for our seating plan. Miraculously I was seated next to the pixie vampire and Shane was seated next to... Angela I think her name was.

Sniffing once more I now knew that the amazing smell before was indeed the pixie's. I pulled the stool from under table and sat down. Ten minutes in I could feel the stares from many people included the one next to me.

_Looks like she's interested in you bells. _Shane sent me.

_And looks like someone is interested in you too. _I pointed at the girl who was staring at him like he was pray. Wow she is going to kill him...

After taking stupid notes we were assigned to a project and we had to work with the person next to us. Great just what I need, I really wish she isn't the one to ask questions about my species.

'' So I guess we're stuck together on this one.'' She remarked. '' Hi I'm Alice, I'm really sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier I was... distracted.'' She greeted. Okay so she's nice that's good because I don't want to work with an angry vampire.

'' I'm Bella, and I'm sorry I ignored you half an hour ago.'' I greeted back. I smiled to show more civilization to her. Out the corner of my eye I could see my brother smirking my way, but was interrupted with Angela explaining further with the project. The rest of the lesson was making friends with Alice. So far Alice has been kind and sociable.

'' So this project is going to take up six weeks, so I suggest you become friends with your partner if you want the grades. And if you don't then another year of double science for you guys.'' Mr. banner announced. The last part made everyone groan.

'' Well I guess we have to get to know each other better then.'' Alice winked at me and grabbed her bag, walked away when the bell rung. I blushed, did she flirt with me?

Well at least I know This generation is interesting.

**And there you have it I know this is a short chapter but I have lots of school work. But other than that everything should be fine please leave reviews!**

**Le goodbye and BUTTER! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... What will happen with the wolves?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight neither Amara because she belongs To Hollowgo**

**Bella's P.O.V**

After my shocking state when Alice flirted with me I stood up from my desk to meet Shane at the door. He stood there smirking like he was earlier on and grabbed me by the shoulders.

'' There you have it sis, your first crush.'' He walked away saying nothing else. I followed silently because I had no idea that a vampire who I have never met before, winked at me. Next lesson was gym. I met up with my sisters, Vicki and Melody, outside the locker room.

'' Hey guys...'' I started. Before they could answer or ask what's wrong with me I walked inside. As I walked to my assigned locker I stared wide eyes at the person In front of me. It was Alice again. She was just about to take off her jeans when she noticed me.

'' Oh hi there Bella.'' She said and went back to changing. I told my self internally that she was just a vampire, nothing to get excited about... But she had one hell of a body though! '' You going to change or just stare at my body?'' Her question got me out of my still state. I nodded and started to change. I quickly got changed and followed Alice out to the gym hall where everyone was lined up for their teams. The coach put us on random teams so that the boys would be even on each. My team included Edward, Emmett, Mark, Mike, Melody and Alice... The fact that we have four vampires on our team was a little unfair to the others but hell to that, I got Alice!

Somehow that knife stabbing pain was stinging my head again.'' Don't worry, we don't like to show off to humans.'' Edward said, he came up to me and patted my shoulder.

'' Stop that'' I hissed. I know he's the one always throwing rocks into my walls.

'' She's right Edward! Just leave her alone she's no danger. If she is, I should know.'' Alice defended me. Wow right there I could say she's sexy all over! No no no no no no! Get a hold of yourself Bella!

So I just found out that we were playing basketball, me and Shane play the game all the time so this should be a breeze.

'' Alright ladies, gentlemen we are gonna beat the shit out these people so, I'm going to be center, Mark you defend, uh Melody you help him, Edward right center, Alice left center, and Emmett and Bella pointers. Got it!?'' He explained why I needed to be a pointer and apparently i'm a fit woman, wrong I'm a wolf.

'' Attention please! Red team verses Blue!'' The coach announced. We got into our positions and waited for the play gun to shoot. Looking at the other team I noticed that Vicki was there also another two vampires. I think their names were Jasper and Amara. I've seen Amara in action so I don't really need to expect anything really new from her but the blonde guy I'm cautious about him.

'' Start!'' That right there, Emmett passed the ball to me, I decided to pass it to Alice to see what's she's capable of. My predictions were right she moves like a deer. She's so graceful I wonder how she does it. She went further up the court and passed it to Emmett who was ready to shoot when Jasper knocked it out of his hands. So I guess he's the tactical one huh? Well no-one beats me at this one! I ran towards him, out of nowhere Melody smashed it out and passed it towards me. Wow never thought that Melly was so caught up in the game. I continued to run up the court to shoot until someone decided to distract me. Edward. He was whistling the worst tune I have ever heard. That there made me miss my almost perfect shoot. But lucky for me, the coach spotted the distraction and semi- scolded the smirking Edward.

'' Hey there boy you keep doing that I'm kicking you out or swap you with that Jasper boy.'' He went back to the side of the court not even breaking eye contact with the child. Congratulations for being the bravest man known to life.

We was off the court and nobody scored. By the time gym was over Alice had already changed and said. '' See you tomorrow Bella.'' She blew kissed me and headed off to the parking lot. Wait just a sec there lady. First she winked now she blew a kiss, what is the hell wrong with her? Is she an affectionate woman or just really flirty with me? This is getting really out of hand. At the back of my head I heard a little tap. Melody and Vicki were waiting for me and had confused looks on their faces as well.

'' Explain why she's so into you'' Vicki asked. To be honest I liked her over the top flirting in the class, from guys it would be disgusting but It was Alice so, it's sweet.

'' I don't know...'' I lied. They shared a look and hurried me to the parking lot after I changed. Vicki told me to get into the car and said we were going to go hunting.

After parking the car somewhere in the forest she led me to a meadow and sat me down. She went straight to the point.'' Okay, tell me, do you like this vampire?'' She asked. I looked at Melody who was standing at the edge of the forest, she only shrugged. Come to think of it since Bio, I was seriously attracted to her but never had I thought it would a big one. Plus she was sexy and kind and cute and single and...'' Hey Bells you in there?''

'' Well yes?'' I half answered. I was still in confusion if Alice was really my mate I mean really, how could anyone not think she is _so_ hot!

'' Okay... Melody she is not going to give us any answers so...'' Vicki said and leaned towards me and made a smooching noise. My eyes widened, I knew what she was going to do and before I could get away, Melody was there to hold me down. I looked up at my blonde sister's face.

'' Vicki you are not going to sex it out of me!'' I exclaimed, even tough she listened she continued to come close to my face. I had nowhere to go so now... '' Vicki if you come any closer I'm telling Jackson about your lesbian habits!'' I tried but she just smiled.

'' Jackson already knows about it.'' Melody explained.

'' Okay stop!'' I commanded.'' I don't even know if she's my mate or not, okay? I just feel a pull and major attraction towards her.''

Vicki smirked and gave me peck before getting off me. I sighed in relief that I don't need her ride me again.

'' Alright let's go hunting!'' Vicki shouted and ran in some direction I had never been. Melody followed her but stop to wait for me. I rolled my head and phased into my silver wolf form. We hunted for an hour or so before heading home.

My instincts went haywire when I saw wolfs standing there ground against my brother. Shane was currently growling in his white wolf form, ready to attack. I saw the rest crouching as if there was war to fight. Vicki and Melody went to their mates to ask what was going on.

'' SEIZE!'' I commanded. All my family members backed down, Shane whimpered. All the unknown guest looked in my direction.'' Would you mind explaining why you are here?''

The three in the middle phased in front of us. All of them looked way too young to be an ancient wolf.'' I'm sorry to intruded ma'm but we were here to talk and confront why you are here in forks.'' The one in the middle explained.

'' Maybe you got the wrong family. There's a new coven of vampires up north, we lived here way before you was born puppy!'' Jane reasoned but it turned out to be an insult. The grey wolf on the left of the pack growled in anger.

'' Jane, calm down!'' I wanted to know why these shape- shifters were on our land.

'' Well anyhow, my name is Sam and I am the leader of this pack to the left of me is Jacob and to the right is Leah. We came here to see if you... vampires and you two wolfs would like to form a treaty with us, so we can keep in peace of course.'' Sam's offer was reasonable but I had to ask my family first. Since Aro was the eldest in looks and he was a leader in the Volturi I guess I'll let him decide.

'' Aro.'' I started. He was already one step ahead of me.

'' I understand my Bella, but are you sure?'' He asked. I nodded.'' Alright then, Sam, my family and my leader says yes to your offer.''

Just then Jacob spoke up.'' Why are you two with vampires? You two should be with us!''

Shane is now really angry. I had to agree, we did not like to be called shape-shifters or even compared to one.

I growled.'' Don't you even dare call us one of you shape-shifters!'' I raged.

'' What! We are not shifters! We are wolves!'' Jacob back handed me.

'' No you are not wolves! Me and Shane have lived on this planet over a thousand years! We are true blood, you are humans with flimsy magic in your bodies.'' Right then, he phased and attacked me. But before he even landed one of his filthy paws on me, I phased into the monster I sealed years ago. I was now a fifteen foot wolf, staring down at the puppy below me even Shane was now a seventeen foot monster. Shane used his paw to pin down the pathetic human down. Kate was now begging us to stop. I didn't listen but when I heard running footsteps coming our way I stood still waiting for the people's arrival. Alice and her family stood there shocked that there was two giant wolves in front of her small form.

She whispered,'' Please stop.'' Her eyes gave me all my might to phase back into my human form.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the living room cuddling with Rosalie since I was lonely and Emmett was too busy playing Call Of Duty to pay attention to his mate. Amara was off in her room thinking about her ex girlfriend. Esme was in the kitchen with Carlisle talking about the bunch of vampires we met at school. And Edward and Jasper are probably having sex in the woods somewhere. I was about to close my eyes to think about the girl I met today and trying to figure out what she was when a roar came to our ears. Everyone snapped their heads up and went out to investigate. We were running towards the scene when Jasper and his beloved joined us. When we reached there our sight was two giant wolves growling at the russet colored wolf pinned with a paw that belonged to the giant white one. What caught my eye was the Volturi leader, Aro standing shouting the names Bella and Shane and telling to calm down.

So the wolves are actually Bella and Shane! We seriously need to calm them down before any humans find out. The rest of Bella's family had amused looks on their faces except two. One of them was Kate and the other was an motherly looking figure just like Esme.

I looked towards the feminine silver wolf and whispered,'' Please stop.'' The wolf snapped her head and looked deep into my eyes, somehow I knew Bella was in there she just had to phase back I guess. And she did. She slowly phased back into her human form, but she was crying after the change was done. Kate rushed to her side holding her tight whispering calming words into her ear. I followed to Bella's side.'' Is she okay?'' I asked.

Kate looked at me and smiled.'' She's okay, and it's nice to finally see you again Alice but I was hoping for a different scene.'' She looked at the white wolf that was looking into Bella's mind, praying that she'll be alright.

'' Shane stand down and phase.'' Bella ordered. The Shane nodded his head and immediately phased. The russet wolf turned out to be Jacob Black. I always hated him anyway, he was a self centered bitch. He was holding his neck , like he couldn't breath anymore.

'' We'll be going now.'' Sam Uly said and ordered his wolfs to carry Jacob back to the reservation.

Jackson and Jason went to check on Shane while their mates went towards us to check on their sister.

'' I'm fine guys, just a little dizzy that's all.'' Bella explained, but when she looked around she noticed me next to her. Her eyes went into panic mode.''Uh, Alice, What are you doing here?'' She asked.

'' Me and my family heard something weird so we came to look at what's going on and we found you and your brother as wolves so...'' I trailed.'' You're a wolf huh?'' I was amazed that Bella could be one. She doesn't look like one.

'' I've been one for over thousand years.'' She remarked. I felt my eyes pop out when she said over a thousand. She is that old! Well not that I still don't like her or anything...

'' Alice come over here for a second.'' I leaned down so my face was right next to Bella's. What she did next caught my surprise. Her hands snaked to the back of my neck and pulled my face so close that my lips were pressed against hers. Her sisters smiled at the gesture and gestured me to kiss back. And I did. This is the best day ever! I squealed in head.

' And I want more!' My demon commanded.

**So what do you think?**

**So I think that I should explain what happened with Bella's and Shane's wolf from. Their normal wolf forms are like 6' foot high from the top of the head and when they get pissed they double the size or add more. And they can go up to to what ever the size they want, you'll see in later chapters.**

**So please leave a review and I kinda need a beta so anyone up for it please Pm me.**

**Le Goodbye **

**Butter! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to my extremely weird Fic but first this chapter is about Alice's and Bella's relationship.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, if i did I wouldn't be writing right now. **

**Bella's P.O.V**

After my first kiss with Alice, which was amazing, all the Cullens and my family went into the living room. An hour later we explained what we are and what happened with the _magic_ humans, they were surprised at first but got over it minutes later. Right now me and Alice are taking a walk in the forest and trying to find the meadow I found earlier with my sisters. Not long after we found it and made our selves comfortable, by that I mean laying down next her and holding her hand. It was a comfy silence but then she decided to end it.

'' What are we?'' She blurted. I was shocked but regained my posture. I didn't know how to answer that question and I'm scared that she might think of me as a friend and I made a mistake of kissing her...

'' I'm a wolf and you're a vampire.'' I teased, I knew what her question was I just...

'' I know that my Bella,'' I blocked everything out at that moment, she called me her Bella!'' Bella are you in there?'' I hardly realised that I ignored her.

'' Uh sorry Alice, please continue.'' I smiled sheepishly.

She let out a small breath.''Well are we girlfriends or best friends? I mean I really want you to know that I'll love you more than what one you'll choose because... Well I love you.'' The last part came out as a whisper.

I stared down at the very green grass below me and played with it. I decided to tease her more. I looked away from her so the back of my head was facing her. She let out a sob and got up to leave. Before she did though, I grabbed her wrist to pull her. I used my force to pin her down under me. I smirked.'' Well I hope this answers your question.'' I said before my lips crashed hers for a second time. Her lips were the softest thing I've ever touched and they tasted like strawberries. She was recovering from her depression and kissed me back. A minute later she was exploring my back and my ass with her hands. And while she did that, I broke apart from the kiss and made my way to her neck. I nibbled on the crook of the neck my hands found on of her beautifully shaped breast into my hands.

Then a loud whistle came from the edge of the forest. Damn whoever did that! I looked up to see Edward and Jasper looking at us with amusement in their eyes.

'' What do you want?!'' I growled. I'm angry that I can't even get an imitate moment with my Alice.

'' Wow calm town dog, Esme wanted Alice home now so she could explain what Aro had just told herself.'' The blonde one answered. I looked at Edward with full aggression in my eyes. He fell on his knees clutching his heart. He screamed in pain. Jasper felt pain as well and fell next to his screaming baby mate. Too my surprise I saw Jane glaring the heck out of Edward and Kate shocking Jasper to pieces.

'' Bella tell them to stop! They're hurting them!'' She practically begged me to make them stop.

At the other side of the meadow two figures came out. It was... Jasper and Edward!

'' Don't stop them Bella! They're impostors that they're hurting!'' Shouted Edward from all the way across the field of green grass. I stared wide eyes at the possum looking things lying dead on the ground. I thought about it other than shifters, I also know a legend about weird animals that becomes any form they want... Ditto.

Kate went to hug me while Jane threw a lighter at the dead things.'' Bella I'm sorry we had to ruin your... Moment with Alice.'' She said. I shook my head side ways to tell her it was alright. Then I felt two pixie arms snake their way to the front of my waist from the back.

'' I'm sorry I shouted at you Bella, If only I saw what those things were.'' She murmured into my neck. I smiled at her use of words. In fact I really need to ask why she keeps on using the word saw. Did she already knew this was happening?

My thoughts were interrupted by Shane.

_Bells is everything alright over there? I'm on my way to where you are with our brothers._

_I'm fine Shane no need to worry, Kate and Jane already took out the dittos. _I explained. Sometimes he's just a little worry-boy. I felt the stab in my brain again, fucking Edward!

'' Just stop it already!'' I shouted at my annoying target. Ignoring me, he kept trying.

_Is he hurting you Bella? Oh never mind I can **feel **it! I'm going to fucking kill him!_

I clutched my head in pain and rocked back and forwards to ease it. I felt the ice cold hands disappear from my waist. I looked around to see Alice crouching down at Edward hissing at him.

'' Edward just stop it! You're hurting her! Can't you just not read two fucking minds!'' Jasper called out to him, apparently trying to get him out of my head.

'' Jazz it doesn't make any sense at all! Why can I read everyone's thoughts except her's and her brother's.'' The mind reading pervert snapped back. His mate took it really seriously. Jasper glared at him.

'' Edward stop being a creepy pedophile and reading thoughts! It's their mind! So fucking stay out of it!'' Alice said in such an angry tone. I should really calm her down. But right now I need to explain one of my powers.

'' Stop!'' I exclaimed.'' The reason why you can't read our minds is that I'm blocking you it's one of our wolf abilities. So just stop with your tries to get into our minds, it's not going to work if we don't lower our shields.''

He stared at me like I was his long lost puppy.'' Then why don't you lower it?'' He asked. I am thinking he is a perv after all...

'' Because Edward, I don't trust you, I trust Alice only. And I don't like people snooping around my very private thoughts. And have secrets that only Alice must know.'' He opened his mouth to say something I already know the response to.'' And before you open your trap, I know you can read Alice's mind but I can also block whoever I want from Physic powers.'' All the pain stopped. He said nothing and grabbed his mate to run off somewhere.

'' Uh, Alice...'' Kate started but Jane finished it.

'' We want you to come back to our house so the four of us girls can talk.'' Jane, as usual she is going to make it so hard for Ali.

I rolled my eyes.

'' And Bella, Amara and Rosalie wants to do the same to you.'' Jane added. Alice stood there confused as a human. I knew exactly what this was though. All the years I've been watching people do this in movies, it's finally come to me in this super-natural world. It's time for The _talk._

Shane shows up and bursts into laughter. I raised a brow at his outburst and childish behavior, sometimes It's really hard to believe he's a thousand year old stuck in a teenage body. But the same could be said to me.

'' B-Bella has T-To do the talk!'' Jackson joined my ridiculous brother on the ground laughing their guts out.'' Oh my god Jason did you hear? Bella is gonna have boundaries!'' He remarked but quickly resumed banging his hand on the ground. I sighed.

And now Alice knew, she looked scared at what my sisters could do to her. By the information I collected I knew Ali had known Kate from the past, so I can count on Kate to look after her. But the other three I'm not so sure about. Melody can be very shy and sweet at times but in the inside there's a whole new world. Vicki is just Vicki. She either chooses to be uncaring and leave it to the rest or be her over protective side to keep me from harm.

Jason had shown himself laughing as well...

'' I don't wanna have boundaries though.'' My Ali pouted, she is so cute! She blurred over to me gave me a full on kiss, which made the boys interested and the girls horny, and hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

'' Let's Get this over with.'' I sighed.'' Where are we gonna do this?'' I asked If I'm gonna be miles apart from My love screw it I'm not doing it.

'' Back at our house. Rosalie and Amara will be in your room and we'll be in living room.'' Kate smiled. Sometimes I wonder If she could read my mind. I rubbed my eyes and whined dramatically.

'' But I don't wanna be apart from Ali-cat!'' I stumped my foot on the ground like a five year old.'' Katie you're being very mean!'' I pouted my lips and began walking in circles. Jane laughed in the background while Kate shook her head trying to play her role as mummy.

'' I'm afraid not child, behave and you'll get your pussy back.'' She said, even though she was saying it between fits of immense laughter, I couldn't help myself but to play a little more.

'' Okay mummy!'' I jumped into her arms and wrapped my legs around her waist and began kissing her playfully. I saw Alice's eyes darken and a rumble was heard by everyone. The boys at the back quieted down. I hopped off Kate and made my way to my angry pixie.'' Calm down Alice, it was only a joke, you know I only like you in a way none can ever love.''

Her eyes was emotionless, that is when she kissed me like I was dead seconds ago.'' Gotcha!'' She smirked.'' I know you was joking but I'm not joking that you're stupid!'' She ran towards my house, leaving me there like a gold fish. Soon after I phased and followed her, and after that it became a race. I won by only a fraction of a second. The rest catches up a little longer.

I enter the living room holding Alice's hands entwined, and finding Carlisle and Aro deep into their conversation. Emmett and Amara was having an arm wrestle, both struggling. Vicki is in the corner reading a magazine while Melody was reading one her ancient math books from Greece.

Rosalie came up from behind us and threw me onto her shoulder and dragged Amara all the way up to my room, And me still on her shoulder flopping every time she moved.'' Girl talk!'' She exclaimed, a grin appeared on her very detailed face. She put be me down after she locked the door, she made her self comfortable on my desk chair. '' Let's get straight to the point. What are you planning on doing with my sister?'' She asked bluntly. But I knew this kind of question would come up sooner or later.

'' I plan to love her like no-one can, treat her the best of my abilities and even more, make her mine and only mine, she'll have me as her own, love her until the day I die.'' I stated. Her grin grew even more. Amara was smiling at me.

'' Good you past the test Bells! But I do warn you we are pretty close to Ali and we do not want to see her get hurt. If you hurt her in anyway possible I won't hold back neither will Rose here.'' Amara threatened me.

'' I won't, If she dies I die, If she wants me gone I'll do anything in my power to get her back in my life, If she really wants me gone, I'll trust her with my heart that she'll never forget me and I'll die happily.'' I answered back. Both was taken back with my answer but regained their posture just after.

'' Then we'll support you.'' They both said. I smiled and nodded.

'' Now the sex boundaries!'' Rosalie shouted so everyone downstairs could hear, I groaned.

**So there is the talk, Floire, but... The talk with Bella's protective sisters confronting Alice will be in the next chapter, longer than the one in this. Plus a hell lot funnier. But I do thank you for the suggestion and I hope you come up with more. Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope to get more.**

**So leave some love if you wish too.**

**And everyone must know this by now but...**

**Butter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... This chapter Is dedicated to floire.**

**DISCLAIMER- THIS WHOLE CHARACTER THING, BELONGS TO SM. I ONLY OWN MY CREATED ONES. AMARA BELONGS TO HOLLOWGO.**

**Enjoy.**

**Alice's P.O.V**

Kate and her sisters dragged me to their back-garden. It was a very big one indeed, maybe bigger than Esme's. Oh well, it's not like I'm going to measure it. They sat me on one of the wooden chairs and started.

'' Okay let's get this straight, you like our sister right?'' Vicki asked bluntly. I stared at her with glaring eyes. How dare her ask a stupid question like that, I love Bella with all my heart, I don't _like_ her.

'' Why would you think I like her? I LOVE her. If it means dying for her, so be it, I will die for her.'' I answered. That made Jane smirk and Melody smile.

'' We only want that to be the answer, if it was anything else, we would of killed you right there on the spot.'' Melody explained.

Vicki grunted but continued.'' What do you want to do with her future?''

'' I will love her, hopefully marry her, give her the most amazing time of her life. If any danger is near, I will vow on my life, I will protect her.'' I growled at the thought of Bella dying. Jane laughed, clutching her sides dramatically.

'' You do know the most likely person to die out of you two, is you, Alice.'' Her face turned serious.'' You've never seen Bella fight with her full strength before. Let me tell you this, with her most powerful state of wolf, she can destroy a whole country by herself. With Shane by her side, they can easily devour the whole world.'' My mouth was now a fish. I was gaping at her with wide eyes.

'' Bella is very special.'' Melody added.

'' Okay let's not down ourselves with the... Topic. What are you gonna do with her in sex?'' Jane tapped her chin playfully.'' Are you going to get a strap-on and fuck her hard or use your tongue?'' My eyes were just about to pop out.

Kate, who had yet to say anything, smacked the tiny blonde's head.'' Leave their sex lives alone.'' She scowled. But her question did bring up a thought of my own. I didn't want to push Bella into a physical relationship just after I just met her. I guess I have to wait at least until she's ready to go in bed with me.

'' Is that it?'' I wondered how many questions there is for me to answer...

'' Yes, for now.'' Kate smiled but soon frowned.'' Alice, I know you mean well and I know you love Bella deeply. But one thing that makes her upset, I won't hesitate to hurt...maybe kill you. Bella was my second love and always will be. Deep inside I really do love her more than a sister. Keep that in mind.''

'' I will never intentionally hurt her. If I do, I guess I deserve a punishment.'' I grimaced.

'' Ah well, one more thing Alice.'' I looked up from the ground to Melody.'' You see, us four hel-, well used to help her with her sexual needs. Sometimes we have sex with her to keep her in check. If you see us kissing or maybe doing things sisters shouldn't, please don't be mad. Because it's our duty to help her.'' She bowed and left.

I nodded my head.'' I understand.''

Vicki growled.'' You better.'' But smirked after.'' Welcome to the family, Alice.'' She gave me a bear hug and followed Melody. Jane did the same. Kate smiled at me before hugging me more lovingly.

'' I really hope Bella has a happy life.'' She whispered into my ear.

I pulled back.'' I will make sure she has the best life she can have. I promise.'' I smiled. We both walked in the living room.

I saw Bella with Amara, talking about being the best at video games. At that point she spotted me and walked over.

'' Hello, beautiful.'' She greeted.

'' Hey, yourself'' I bashed my lips against hers, almost forgetting our families were here watching us. Emmett came and spit us up by pulling the collar of our shirts.

'' Hey, if you're making out at least wait for me to film it.'' He smirked. Rose blurred up to him and punched him right in the nose. That made him lean down a bit. He let us go.

Bella growled at Emmett by his disturbance of our special moment together.

'' Sorry Alice. Sorry Bella.'' Emmett coughed, still stung by Rose's punch.

To be honest, I was very mad at him, we couldn't even finish what we had started in the meadow.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I looked at Alice. I saw her eyes were now slits and pitch black, glaring straight at her brother.

'' Come on Alice, he said sorry.'' Rose begged. I looked at her. Rosalie was now on her knees with Emmett, helping him up.

'' She's right Alice, I don't think this is the time for making out.'' I remarked. Looking around, I saw Aro shaking his head in amusement, Maria trying to see if she could help in any way, Jane, Jackson and Jason all looked as if this was a comedy show. Kate and Amara looked really disappointed at Emmett. The others were just still.

Carlisle coughed.'' Well that aside, Alice I think you need to calm down. Emmett, like always, thinks it's a joke. Please don't take it to heart.''

'' Now, now children. I think we should introduce ourselves to the others. Bella why don't you start first for the family.'' Aro had got everyone to look at me.

'' My name is Bella, and I'm the leader of this coven.''

'' My name is Shane, I'm Bella's younger brother.''

'' My name is Aro, a former leader of the Volturi.''

'' My name is Maria, I used to be a heartless killer for land. But I've changed since I met Bella and the others.''

'' My name is Jane.''

'' My name is Kate, every knows me already.''

'' My name is Jackson.''

'' And my name is Jason.''

'' We are the most deadliest twins you'll ever meet.'' They said together.

'' My name is Vicki, I'm the blonde bitch.''

And finally,'' My name is Melody, the brains of the group.'' She smiled, while the others mumbled something under their breaths.

'' Well, I am Carlisle and I'm the leader of the Olympic coven.''

'' My name is Esme, his wife.''

'' My name is Edward, the first son.''

'' The names Jasper Hale, Edward's mate.''

'' My name is Rosalie, the blonde bitch of this family.'' She smiled at Vicki afterwards.

'' Names Emmett, the strongest one outta the lot.'' He flexed his muscles to show off.

'' I'm Amara, the sexiest and hottest, no pun intended.''

And the last but not least my pixie.'' My name is Alice, I'm a future seeing, shopaholic pixie.''

**Very short chapter, but at least the introductions are over with. So I think it's a good chapter for floire.**

**I hope to write more chapters, but I am busy.**

**Le Butter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well... Here goes another chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT'S CHARACTERS, AND EVEN IF I DID I WOULD'VE MADE BELLA AND ALICE A ITEM. AMARA BELONGS TO HOLLOWGO.**

**Shane's P.O.V**

After the introduction of both families, I decided I wanted to go for a stroll in the woods. I told everyone I would be back in an hour or so, Bella knew something was up because of the mind link, but she let me off.

Currently I was in my smallest wolf form, you could say it was a peaceful state. I was sitting by a river I found a few days ago when I was hunting, somehow this place was never touched. I stared into my reflection in the water. All there was, is a hound like face.

Bella was the only one who I would follow. After my mate died, I had no-one but her... I missed Lexi. She was the only one for me. She was a child of the moon, but she was different. She learned to control her phasing. Containing the desire for human flesh. In other words she was a vegetarian werewolf. But she died because of a human killing vampire. I never knew who this sucker was. The only thing I know, by what Bella told me, is he had a blonde ponytail and he was a tracker. I vowed that if I ever meet this vampire or encounter it, I will kill this monster.

Realizing the time I spent here, it was time to go back.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Shane came back a little late then he promised, but I really don't care unless it was a day or two late. The Cullens all had to leave to get ready for school, and Carlisle wanted to get back to the hospital as early as he can. And Esme wanted to finish her gardening. But Alice was now wrapping her legs around me in a death grip, while Emmett and Jasper tried prying her off. Her arms were now wrapped around my neck, refusing to let go.

'' Come on Alice, one freaking hour!'' Emmett groaned. I laughed at Alice's childish behaviour.

'' He's right Alice, we need to get ready for school. You'll see her in like, thirty minutes.'' Jasper begged, he tried using his powers to get her off, but nothing worked.

'' Guys, you can go home, she can stay here and borrow my clothes for today.'' I smiled when she crashed he lips to mine. Every Cullen, except Carlisle and Esme, gasped.

'' Jesus! Alice is wearing baggy clothes! Is hell here?!'' Emmett remarked. Amara agreed. Alice hissed.

'' It's only for today!'' She pouted. She got off me and sat on the carpet below us, and crossed her arms.

'' Alright then, Alice I will see you tonight to discuss... Some things a father and daughter would.'' Carlisle said before saying goodbye to my family and Aro.

* * *

'' So Bella, what you got for me.'' She asked. I sighed and pulled out a long sleeved, black top, a blue ladies waistcoat, black skinny jeans, white Dcs and finger cut-off gloves. She looked surprised.'' Oh my god Bella, you have a sexy taste. She rushed to my bedroom restroom. I waited a few seconds, when she came out looking like she was about to seduce a man with candy. God she looked so damn sexy!'' What do you think?''

'' I think you look Goddamn sexy!'' I smirked.'' I've got to get changed now.'' I pulled out my Batman T-shirt, a black and silver leather jacket, grey skinny jeans, black leather boots and my motor bike gloves.'' Do I look as good as you?''

She stared in awe, her eyes scanned every part of my body.'' You look amazing.'' Her lips were on mine. We kissed like forever until Jane barged in.

'' Okay sex kitties, time for school!'' She shouted.

I decided I would take my baby out for a ride. My black and silver Ducati. My best my bike so far.

I got on with my helmet, while Alice took the other and got on behind me.'' You ready to tease people?'' I asked. I could almost see her grin behind the tinted glass.

'' What are we doing?'' Her arms were now around my waist.

'' First, when we arrive there, you take of your helmet and act sexy. Then I get off. They'll think I'm a new dude in town. When we join our families, I'll take off my helmet and start making out with you.'' I explained. Her reply was a yes ma'am. The rest of the siblings heard the plan and started laughing. They took off before us.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

We arrived at school when all the kids were now waiting for the bell to ring. Once the engine stopped, everyone attentions was on us. Alice did what I said. She got off and took her helmet off slowly before doing a sexy pose waiting for me to do my part. By now, all the boys have boners and a hand full of girls drooling. The rest was disgusted. I slowly got off. I held her hand all the way until we reached our big group of supernaturals.

'' This should be funny.'' Jackson snickered.

There were now whispers.

' Is that a new dude?'

' Oh my god he's so hot!'

' Ewww'

' He's mine'

Okay so now to disappoint some people. I took a deep unnecessary breathe and took the big plastic off me head, and whipped my hair behind my back. That earned a few grunts from horny boys and groans from girls.

' Is that Bella?'

' Damn she is sexy!'

I smirked. Next stage. I made my way to Alice and grabbed her by the waist. I kissed her ferociously. There were moans from lots of boys. A few nasty comments from the bitch girls. The bell rang so everyone went inside. All of us laughed so hard we wanted to cry. Emmett being the loudest.

This is going to be a very sexy day. I grinned.

**So. A fun chapter, showing off Bella's sexy and teasing side.**

**I would like to say, I will be on and off this story because due to all the projects I've been given I'm very busy. I'll try to give you as much chapters I can. Don't blame me if theres none for two weeks straight.**

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And!**

**Le Butter! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I decided I would write another Chapter, since this whole entire story is pretty long.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight's characters, blah. Amara belongs to Hollowgo. I own my own characters.**

**Alice's P.O.V**

After our stunt and laughing, Bella walked me to my first class. Of course I didn't want to part with her, but I also needed to go into classes to make my family normal. I would be classed as a ditcher.

'' Alice, next lesson I'll see you. It's only an hour.'' Bella kissed my cheek before walking to her own class. I sighed, she is going to be the death of me. Well I'm already dead so...

First lesson, history, was boring! Firstly, I had to sit next to Mike Newton. Who's been asking me out since yesterday.

'' Come on, I saw through your stunt baby, you were just trying to show me how sexy you are.'' Mike said. But when he put his hand on my lap, he had just crossed the line. Way passed it!

I pushed his hand away. A little too hard, but who cares!'' Don't you dare touch me Newton.'' I hissed.

The rest of the lesson he was leaning away from me. He was even sitting right at the edge of his chair.

* * *

So 3...2...1...*RING*

Yes finally! I rushed out the classroom. Bumping into, what felt like a giant rock. I looked up to see Jackson and Jason behind him, smirking.'' Why hello, Alice'' He greeted.'' Mind moving so I can get into the classroom?''

I looked behind me, there was a crowd of people waiting to get out.'' Sorry'' I moved into the hall. All the kids filled the hall.'' So, I didn't know you had this class.''

'' We don't.'' Jason laughed.

'' We just wanted to tell you something.'' His twin said. I was about to ask what, but he cut me off.'' Well, we were going camping since the whole of next week is sunny. We wanted to ask you if your family wanted to come with us. Camping means hunting games, I'm sure Emmett would love a game. Though we would always win.'' He smiled.

I looked at him.'' Uh... I've got to ask Carlisle first. I'll get back to you on Saturday.'' I grinned. They did back. They said 'okay' Before running off.

Twins...

'' Why hello.'' Two very warm hands snaked their way around my waist.'' Mind telling me why you're just standing there, young lady?'' She used her British accent.

'' Miss, I was just going to class.'' I played my role.

'' Well, young one, I think you need a punishment. You're going to be late for class.'' Bella turned me around so I was facing her. Her lips were on my neck, nibbling and sucking on the stone cold skin. I moaned so loud, that Jackson and Jason was laughing down the hall.

'' Bella we really need to control our needs.'' I said when she pulled away. Her eyes were now red. Is she wearing contacts? Weird I didn't see her put any on...'' Bella why are your eyes red?'' I asked. Her eyes widening with fear.

'' Shit!'' She cursed.'' Sorry Alice, It's red because I have too much lust within me.'' She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. Now they were silver.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Shit, I really need to control myself sometimes. My job now, was to get to the next class before I have sex with her in the hall. But damn is she a good kisser.

'' Come on Alice, we need to get going.'' I whispered. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to class.

* * *

Well that lesson was pretty boring, the only thing keeping me from bolting out of the class, was Alice. The next lesson Art, Jackson AND Alice was in this class. Yes. A good lesson, finally!

'' Okay, everyone today we will work in two, to draw each other as portraits.'' The Hippy, as I like to call him. I could smell weed. Before I even got to ask Alice to work with me, this girl called Lauren came barging towards my beloved.

'' Hey Alice, do you wanna be my partner?''The bitch ask. She seemed nice but inside I knew there was something else. Alice looked at me.

I nodded.'' I've got Jackson, no worries.'' I smiled. True I wanted to be Alice, but making myself possessive Isn't really going to help me.

Throughout the whole lesson, Alice kept on giving me worried glances. After class was another. History. This time she wasn't in this one.

I saw Jasper, slouching on his chair waiting for the class to begin.

'' Hey Bella.'' He smiled.'' I would like to apologize for Edward's behaviour.'' He sighed. I sat next to him.

'' Theres no need for you to say sorry, Jasper. I know he was just trying to protect his family, but he needs to learn to read people from the outside too.'' I said. He smirked.

'' Thank you for accepting his behaviour so well, I'll try to talk to him about what you just said. But it will be hard.'' He laughed. I joined. The teacher was a total pain in the ass. All she did was stare at Jasper. Jane came in late because she got detention from her last class. I wasn't surprised.

* * *

The bell rang. I rushed towards the cafeteria, where I knew she would be waiting for me.

I had to give some boys cold stares, so they could stop looking at my ass.

'' HI!'' I jumped. Even with my super senses, I was too distracted with Alice. I looked to my right. There was a Asian boy staring at me with a grin.'' I'm eric.'' Finally breaking the silence.'' So, I heard you was one of the new peeps... If you need anything come to me. Or even Angela. The one with the glasses over there.'' He pointed to a fairly tall girl who, indeed, has glasses. She looked over at me and smiled. I waved.

'' Well thanks Eric, I'll be sure to come to you if I need any help.'' I gave him my dazzling smile and walked to Alice. She attacked my lips when I was in range.

'' I miss you.'' She murmured. I nodded to her statement. The others at the two biggest tables, were laughing at our fast relationship.

'' Come on guys, it's not like we're going to have sex right now.'' I said. They laughed even harder.'' What?''

Then all of us supernaturals were now quiet. The Jessica girl came up and slapped my face. Even though it didn't hurt, I decided I would go with the flow.'' You bitch! Taking my friend's girl!'' She shouted, now everyone's attention was on us...again.'' Don't you go stealing Lauren's girl cause you're good looking!'' My eyebrows raised.

'' I was never Lauren's 'girl''' Alice said. Her eyes glaring at the girl in front of her. I knew if I keep standing here like a statue and letting my face get slapped, I was only making myself look weak. But they didn't know how violent I could get... I snapped.

**So a cliffy. Personally I don't like cliffhangers but since this chapter was already long enough, why not.**

**So please review, and read the next chapter.**

**Le goodbye and Butter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've read the review about my mistakes and I really do thank, The Produca, for that. I'll get on it straight away.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own le twilight. I do not own le characters except my own.**

**Enjoy...**

**Bella's P.O.V**

My arms were stiff, ready to phase into the monster I was. But something made me stop. Something, that smells awful. SOMETHING, that shouldn't even be on this part of land!

I looked over at the nearest window, where all the shape-shifters standing at the edge of the forest. Of course they would come to inspect the newest supernaturals, they're just that arrogant.

''Bella...'' Shane trailed.''Let it go, she's just trying to make you feel jealous, there's no need to punch a girl.'' He sighed. I watched him walk over to the bitch in front of me.''Excuse me but could you please leave my sister and Alice alone. It's Alice's choice who she wants to be with. This Lauren girl has no right to claim Alice like she did. Everyone has their own freedom and free will.''

His eyes told the bitch everything... They were so... scary. I've never seen him like this, well except this one time when I stole his earphones.

My anger however, was still bubbling. The shifters outside weren't helping either.

Jessica was now trembling with fear, she said a quick sorry and ran off somewhere. I don't blame her, hanging around my pissed brother isn't much different than hanging around with a angry bear.

''Alice, I'm going outside to get rid of the stinking dogs.'' Emmett remarked, he walked towards the door with Edward and Jasper not far behind.

One glance at everyone staring at us from me, was all it took for people to get back to what they was doing before.

''We should follow the others to the forest, I'm sure the dogs wants to know what happened here. I still need to finish a fight with that stupid little shit from earlier.'' Shane also followed Emmett, with all the others trailing after.

I sighed, why couldn't I just control my anger. I don't want to be like those fakers. I never wanted to be like a emotional freak. I think I just need to train more. Plus Alice was here, what was I supposed to do? Let her be taken by a blonde bitch, who met her two days ago? Hell no.

''I think we should go too.'' Alice muttered, dragging me along with her.

* * *

When we had reached the forest, Shane was growling in his weakest form. Knowing Shane, he could easily win a fight even with a weak form. Emmett on the other hand was fighting with... Jacob. All the others was just enjoying the fight.

_Shane stop the both of them._

Shane huffed, but still clawed Jacob and threw him to where his pack of shit was. Emmett looked like shit. But he was still smiling. Rosalie of course went to him and scolded him like a child.

I looked over at Sam. He phased.

''What are you doing here? Doesn't the treaty affect you as well?'' I hissed.

''Of course it does, but we had to see if you can be trusted to not hurt any humans, so far you're not passing.'' Sam growled.

Wait a minute if he can cross the treaty line, we can fight them right? Yes, yes we can.

Shane gave me a wolfy grin.

I phased as well. One of my special abilities is to talk while in my wolf form.

''If you think we take you guys like a joke you are so wrong, to be honest Sam, you and your pack are so stupid. You think you lot are so high and mighty because you can phase into a scummy dog. You're so wrong.'' When my husky voice rang out, everyone was shocked.

All the magic humans phased and attacked me and Shane, while Shane held them off, I told the Cullens and my family to stand back. Alice, who is stubborn, wanted to stay but I said she can stay another night if she stay put.

Shane, having no trouble fighting, sent another wave.

_Bells why don't you show these shit lords you're blue flame? I'm sure they'll enjoy a good amount of heat, I'll teleport the vamps far enough so you won't hurt them._

I chuckled. _Well then Shane, wait another 10 seconds._

I opened my jaw, setting a small flame in my mouth. The blue flame grew bigger as I gave more oxygen to it, my family gasped because they knew what I was about to do. The Cullens however had wide eyes, unable to move from sheer shock. Just in time, Shane teleported them to the other end of the field with himself.

I shot the giant ball of flame towards the pack, who was standing there shaking. The aftermath was small compared to what I could of done. The pack was still standing because I had just moved the ball next to them to avoid killing any. I just wanted to give them a shock, so they could stop acting so high.

It worked by the looks of it.

''Now do you see why we're above you?'' I asked.

They all nodded well all except Sam and Jacob, seems they wanted to keep their pride. Too late since I've scared the shit out of them.

They all scrambled off to their land, with the tails between their legs... How pathetic.

* * *

We were back at School, and when we got back it was time to go home, gee what a day.

Alice, who still remembered the promise, beamed at me.

''Bella how come you didn't tell me you had super cool powers?!'' Alice half shouted.

I laughed, of course she would put that first. The rest of the Cullens however are still too shock to even breathe. So when Jasper finally realised, he sent out waves of calmness.

''Alice I'll explain later, but right now we need to get out of here so the teachers don't get mad.'' I said.

Alice took the helmet from me and put it on her head, I put mine on and we was on our way back to mine. The motorcycle had a gorgeous boom, I went faster as we hit the dirt track in the forest. Soon enough we was at our destination.

Aro who had heard us coming was already there to greet us. When we got off he hugged us both and ushered us in.

''I had a call from Billy Black, he says sorry about the stinking dogs.'' He sighed before continuing.''But I did hear about you almost phasing and attacking a human. Bella even though you're older and you have the control over the family, don't you think you should at least be a little more...Let's say mature about the whole mating thing?''

I grimaced, of course I know I should control myself more often. But I couldn't back there, the mating bond made me very dense, and when that bitch talked to Alice that way, I couldn't help but to be angry.

''I'm sorry Aro, I will next time, I promise.'' I huffed, looking away from the third eldest.'' But, getting away from that subject, Alice is staying over again.'' I smiled.

Aro smiled too and said it was okay and that Alice could stay whenever she wanted, I was happy that he and Maria was so supportive of us.

''So did the twins tell you about the family hunting trip?'' I asked.

I looked over at her current position, she was laying on my bed with only the slightly bigger top I gave her (covering her crouch of course). Jesus, she was really making this hard for me not to jump on her.

''Oh right, I'll give Carlisle a call now.'' She replied, while getting her call ready. ''Oh hey there Carlisle, I wondered if our family would be interested in going to a hunting trip with Bella's side? Because it's sunny for the next week or so.'' She said.

The conversation lasted about thirty seconds, the general answer was yes they could go.

During the whole week of sunshine we decided that it would be good if we went to cold and remote places to hunt. The Cullens said that they had houses in Canada and Alaska. In Denali, they had an extended family there.

Right now I couldn't wait for the trip, since it would get me away from the mutt invested land. And mainly because I would also have more alone time with Alice. Hey sue me, but I hardly got any time with her lately.

**Please leave a review, thanks bros and ladies. **

**Butter! :p **


End file.
